World at War
by Battlefield101
Summary: Will Dane, A young private in the 3rd Infantry Divison is sent down a hole under a bunker where he is chased down by something otherworldly. He finds himself in a forest somewhere, where he meets Erma, a half human/half ghost girl. With Erma's help can he find his way home or will he be stuck in the present? (Cover by me :D)
1. Chapter 1

Name-Scott Kish

Rank-Private

From-Boston, Massachusetts

Born-October 12, 1923

Age-21

Role-Rifleman

Primary-M1 Garand

Secondary-Colt M1911

* * *

Name-Will Dane

Rank-Private

From-Brooklyn, New York

Born-December 7, 1928

Age-16

Role-Rifleman

Primary-M1 Garand

Secondary-Colt M1911

* * *

Name-Jack Setzer

Rank-Private First Class (PFC)

From-Los Angeles, California

Born-May 6, 1925

Age-20

Role-Infantry

Primary-M1 Carbine

Secondary-Colt M1911

* * *

Name-Ryan Bush

Rank-Technician 5th Grade

From-New York City, New York

Born-November 1, 1924

Age-20

Role-Gunner

Primary-M1918 B.A.R.

Secondary-Colt M1911

* * *

Name-Karl Fairburne

Rank-Corporal

From-Oklahoma City, Oklahoma

Born-June 9, 1920

Age-24

Role-Sniper

Primary-M1903A4 Springfield

Secondary-Colt M1917

* * *

Name-Dixson "Dix" Travers

Rank-First Sergeant

From-Lacey, Washington

Born-July 4, 1918

Age-26

Role-Infantry

Primary-M1928A1 Thompson

Secondary-Colt M1911


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, this book contains violence, blood, gore, and mild language, you have been warned

* * *

3rd Person POV

Scott awoke with a jolt as the Willys Jeep ran over a rock on the dirt road. Looking to his left he saw his friend and NCO Dixson "Dix" Travers, a veteran of the D-Day landings at Normandy, driving the Jeep. "Where the hell are we going?" Scott asked Dix who replied, "We're going to find a bunker that might have intelligence on SS movement." Scott nodded and looked behind him to see Will Dane (16), the youngest soldier in the 3rd Infantry Division (The unit that Scott was in)on the M2 Browning on the back of the jeep. Looking behind the jeep was another jeep, driving it was Karl Fairburne AKA "Bush head", they call him that because his helmet was covered in leaves. Next to him was Ryan Bush, a 20-year-old New Yorker who was a veteran of D-Day with Dix. On the M2 behind them was Jack Setzer, there "class clown". He always has a joke up his sleuth.

As they crossed a bridge we saw the bunker. "Hot damn looks like it has been to hell and back," Scott said as the Jeep came to a stop. "You can say that again," replied Jack. "Hot damn looks like-" "Ok, we get it, Scotty," said Karl. "Don't call me 'Scotty' Bush head." Scott retorted back. "Then don't call me 'Bush head'." Dix rolled his eyes at the two's arguing. "That's enough you two, we have a job to do." The two nodded and walked to the bunker with Dix and the rest of the team.

Will Dane's POV

Dix opened the iron door and looked in. "It's abandoned, strange." Said Dix looking perplexed. "Why is that strange, Sarge?" Asked Scott. "Because the SS Would never abandon a post until they all die or are forced to surrender, dipshit." Answered Ryan, who looked at Scott with a look that can kill. "Hey, Guys! I fond a hatch!" Yelled Dix from inside the bunker.

We looked down the hatch only to see darkness. "20 bucks for the first person to go down there," Jack said smugly. "..." "Never mind.". We continued to look down the dark hole until Dix did the unthinkable, "Will, How about you check it out." It was more of an order than a question. I grabbed my flashlight and went down the later into the darkness.

_Drip_,_ Drip_,_ Drip_,

The water drops echoed down the long, dark and overall creepy hallway. "I don't like this shit," I said to myself. As if the hallway wasn't as creepy and disturbing as it already was, I keep getting the feeling someone was watching me. "I hate this, I hate this, I _FUCKING_ hate this!" "YoU ShUld WhACH YOuR LAngUAge!" someone down the hallway whispered. I put down my flashlight and grabbed my Rifle, "Who's There!?" I asked, no answer. "ANSER ME!", again nothing. "Fuck this!" I said as I ran in the other direction.

_Pant_,_ Pant_,_ Pant_,

I kept running as fast as my legs can go as the..._thing_ followed me. "You CaN'T RUn FoREveR!" It said, '_Don't look back, don't look back,_' I thought to myself as I kept running. "WILL! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yelled Jack. "IM HERE! IM H-!" I could not finish my sentence as..._IT_ tackled me to the ground and I looked at its face, That Face, _OH GOD THAT FACE! _I still remember that face. "QiEt, DoN'T PanIC." And then, Uter Blackness.

* * *

I awoke lying in a grass field. wait? wasn't I in a hallway? Did my friends find me and carried me out? Am I dead? I patted myself and checked my heart rate. "Well I guess I can remove the 'I am dead' thing," I said to myself. I stud up and walked in a random direction.

I walk of what seemed like an hour. I was starting to think that I would never find a way out of the forest, until. "Hey, Erma? Are you sure that their's an abanded hose here? We've been walking for hours." asked a young female. I dove into a nearby ditch so I can stay out of site. "Yeah, you said it was close." said a male voice. "To be fair Connor, she didn't really say anything, she just posted at a map." said the female to the male, now identified as 'Connor'. Finally, I saw the three kids. The one on the right, 'Connor' I presume, His hair was brown and spiky, he wore a red t-shirt, blue pants, and sneakers.

Then I looked to the left to see the female. She had blond hair, was wearing a sweater, blue pants, and sneakers. then I looked at the middle child.

Her hair was black as night and it covered her face. Her skin was pale, she wore a white dress, and black shoe's. '_This must be Erma._' I backed up to try to get away, but...

* * *

_CRACK!_

My eyes want wide as I stopped my movement. Looking at the...Two kids? wasn't their three kids? They were looking at me, no there were looking above me. I turned around to see 'Erma' above me, floating! "Hehe, erm...Hello, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IM ONLY 16 YEARS OLD!" I closed my eyes and prepared for my untimely death.


	3. Chapter 3

Will Dane's POV

But Death never came, I opened my eyes to see 'Erma' floating above me and had a confused expression on her...face? Did she have a face? Forget it, I'm alive and that's all that matters. "Why did you think Erma will kill you?" asked Amy. "Yeah, she wouldn't do that," remarked Connor. I looked back at Amy and Connor and said: "Well I was at war for about four months so, yeah." Connor, Amy, and Erma looked at me like I said something doum. "With who?" asked Amy. I started laughing at her for her stupidity. "HAHA, You serious? HAHA, We're fighting the Germans and Tojo, HAHA" The kids looked at me like I was crazy. "We're didn't fight the Germans since 1945, I think," Connor said, My laughter subsided as I tried to comprehend what she just said. "W-What? It's 1945 right?" I asked worriedly. "No, it's 2019."

Erma's POV

Will Dane started to bake down a cry at the news that it's 2019 and not 1945. Poor Will, he wanted to see his friends again, but the likelihood that their life is pretty low. I hugged Will and he stopped crying and hugged me back. "*Sniffles* Thanks Erma, *Sniffles* I needed that. *Sniffles*" I tried to say Thank you but I think he wouldn't hear me if I did, I'll tell him later.

Will Dane's POV

Erma hugged me after I started crying, why I cried? I don't know to tell you the truth, I just started crying. Mabey I cried about my friends, don't know. I thanked her and got up, "Well if this is 2019, don't look promising, just looks like a forest." I remarked. "That just because we're in the forest outside Blairwood, the town we live in." I nodded a walk with them' to their town. "What's your name, mister?" asked Connor. "Well my full name is William Dane Jr. but everyone calls me Will." The kid nodded and we continued to walk in silence.

We reached the end of the forest to see a house. The kids tould me to follow them in the house and I did. The door opened and a voice came from somewhere "Hey honey, was it fun in the forest?"


	4. Chapter 4

Will Dane's POV  
I walked into the living room of the house to see two adults, the male had jeans, a white shirt, gray jacket and a pair of glasses. "I see you made a new friend." He said, looking at my uniform. "Yes, what's your name stranger?" Asked the over, she was similar to Erma. She wore a white dress, barefoot, pale, and her black hair covered her eyes. "Name's William Dane Jr. but call me Will. What's yours?" I said putting mine had out. "Sam and Emiko Williams, nice to meet you, Will," Sam said shaking my hand. "Right back at ya," I said smiling. "Would you be interested in some coffee?" asked Sam. "Yes, think you," I said back. Sam then proceeded to go to the kitchen. "You can Sit down Will, I don't mind," said Emiko. "That's madly kind of you." I sat down on the covey couch. "Nice couch, where ya get it?" "we got it at 'Mor'" "Never heard of it," I replied ", Need to check it out.". "Here's your coffee Will." Sam cave my the coffee "Thaks"

"So, how did you get here Will?" Asked Emiko, I tolled my story, about my friends, the bunker, the _THING _and meeting Erma and her friends. "That's quite a tale Will," said Sam. "Indeed, but something bugs me," Emiko started "how did you join the army if you have to be 18 to join?" "Well the depression made it hard for my family to make ends meet, hell I was homeschooled for most of my life. So when the Japs attacked us my ma and pa got a job at a tank factory. I thought 'hey if mom and dad are helping, why can't I?" So the next day I whet to the reciters and lied, and 1 week Lester, boot camp." I explained. Sam and Emiko looked like I was crazy. "Did you ever lie about anything?" Asked Sam "Just my age." We sit in silence for a good minute be for I asked an important question, "Where do I stay?"


End file.
